User blog:Plankton5165/Imagine if characters received Officer Rivieri prank calls...
Request some characters! Episode 1: Huizong Zhungxi (January 24, 2016) Huizong: (Who is this?) OR: "I am Officer Rivieri." Huizong: (Who is this again?) OR: "Officer Rivieri. Did you not just hear me?" Huizong: (I hear you now!) OR: "Where are you from?" Huizong: (Why do you wanna know?) OR: "Are you from the county or somethin'?" Huizong: (No, I am from Taiwan!) OR: "How old are you? 14!" Huizong: (WTF?! I'M 23!) OR: "What is your problem? You better learn how to speak!" Huizong: (I don't speak English.) OR: "Shut your mouth, I'm talking! When I'm talking to you, you shut your mouth and you listen! You disrespected me, this badge, and my department! What is your problem?" Huizong: (OK, hold the boat! Who are you telling me to shut up? I can talk whenever the f*** I want! Why are you doing this?) OR: "'Cause you don't understand the meaning of respect!" Huizong: (Oh, I understand it well. You need to shut up and get off this phone!) OR: "Shut your mouth, I'm-" (Huizong hangs up) Episode 2: Brahm and Treat Jennings (if they were badly-behaved) (January 25, 2016) OR: "I am Officer Rivieri. Did you not just hear me?" Brahm: "Hello there, you son of a b****!" OR: "You disrespected me, this badge, and my department. Now what makes you think you can come and do it to a police officer?" Treat: "I can do whatever I want!" OR: "First of all, how old are you? 14!" Brahm: (laughs) "Really?" OR: "Shut your mouth, I'm talking 'cause you don't understand the meaning of respect!" Brahm: "Man-" OR: "I'm not man! I am Officer Rivieri! You understand me?" Treat: "What's wrong with calling you dude?" OR: "Stop calling me dude! A dude is somebody who works on a ranch!" Brahm: "What's 1 plus 1?" OR: "14! You understand me?" Treat: "The correct answer is 2!" OR: "Shut your mouth, I'm talkin'!" Treat: "You're the dumbest policeman in history!" OR: "Now what makes you think you can come and do it to a police officer? What is your problem?" Brahm: "We have none! It's got to be yourself, the girls, or our parents!" OR: "Shut your mouth, I'm talking 'cause if you go around doing this kind of stuff, somebody's gonna kill you!" Treat: "SOMEBODY'S GONNA KILL YOU!" OR: "Shut your mouth, I'm talking!" Brahm: "What's 7 plus 3?" OR: "14!" Brahm: "Get the f*** outta here and go die in a ditch right where you belong!" OR: "Shut your mouth, I'm talking! What is your problem?" (Brahm hangs up) Brahm: "Mommy, what's 1 plus 1 and what's 7 plus 3? The police said it was 14!" Treat: "He also said we're 14 years old!" Episode 3: Bethany Soler (May 21, 2016) Bethany: “Hello?” Rivieri: “I am Officer Rivieri.” … “You understand me?” Bethany: “Calm down, dude.” Rivieri: “Shut your mouth, I’m talking. You disrespected me, this badge, and my department. I’m not dude! I am Officer Rivieri! You better learn how to speak!” Bethany: “What are you talking about? I know how to speak very well!” Rivieri: “First of all, how old are you? 14!” Bethany: “Wait, how did you know I was 14?!” Rivieri: “Shut your mouth, I’m talking! Obviously, your parents don’t put a foot in your but quite enough!” Bethany: “They’ve done it all the time!” Rivieri: “Where are you from?” Bethany: “I live with just my parents, my sister and her husband both left the house and bought a mansion of their own.” Rivieri: “Shut your mouth, I’m talking! Are you from the county or something?” Bethany: “No, I am from South Carolina!” Rivieri: “What is your problem?” Bethany: “It has to be my parents, Brittany, and Kenneth!” Rivieri: “The sooner you learn that, the longer you’re gonna live in this world! Obviously, your parents don’t put a foot in your but quite enough!” Bethany: “Mom is the head judge of Xtreem Judging, and Dad is another Xtreem Judging judge!” Rivieri: “Now what makes you think you can come and do it to a police officer?” Bethany: “What did I ever do to you?” Rivieri: “Shut your mouth, I’m talking! You understand me? When I’m talking to you, you shut your mouth, and you listen!” Bethany: “You’re not listening to me!” Rivieri: “When I’m talking to you, you shut your mouth, and you listen!” Bethany: “Didn’t you say that before? You robot!” Rivieri: “You disrespected me, this badge, and my department!” Bethany: “Yeah, big deal! Get off my phone!” Rivieri: “What is your problem?” (call ends) Category:Blog posts